1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid injection head structure, and more particularly, to a fluid injection head structure with conductive traces made of one single metal layer and one single poly-silicon layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid injection devices are widely applied in ink jet printers. As a reliability of ink jets have improved, the cost of manufacturing ink jets has reduced significantly. Ink jets offering high-quality droplets with a high frequency and a high spatial resolution are commonplace. Fluid injection devices can be applied to many other fields in advance, such as fuel injection systems, cell sorting, drug delivery systems, print lithography, and micro jet propulsion systems.
Among all available products, some use a method of center feeding for ink supply, such as the model of C6578 cartridge of the Hewlett-Packard Company, and some use a method of edge feeding, such as the model of HP51645 cartridge of the Hewlett-Packard Company. In the former method, a sand blasting, laser drilling, or chemical etching process is performed to create a manifold through the center of the chips for feeding ink. However, this method requires a large chip size, and the area above the manifold is wasted, leading to needlessly high manufacturing costs. Although the process of penetrating through chips is not needed in the latter method, two metal layers and a poly-silicon layer are still needed. Therefore, many photo masks are used, and both the time and cost of fabrication are increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,148, “Print head with field oxide as thermal barrier in chip”, mentions a method for transmitting signals. A second metal layer is electrically connected to a first metal layer through a via and signals are transmitted between a heater 44 and a MOSFET device. Additionally, a poly-silicon layer is used as a gate of MOSFET device and a contact layer is used to electrically connect to the first metal layer for transmitting signals.